


REVERSE

by JulchenAwesome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Innocence, Obsession, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulchenAwesome/pseuds/JulchenAwesome
Summary: Miren quién esta ahí. El heredero al trono. El salvador de los Nueve Reinos. Héroe. El hijo de Odín...que no era su hijo de sangre.Semi AU Invertido.Thorki.





	1. Prologo

Miren quién esta aquí.

El hijo de Odín.

Salvador de Asgard, Midgard y los otros Reinos de Yggdrasil. Amado heredero al trono, el preferido del Padre de Todo. Esperanza surgía en los ojos ajenos cuando lo veían pasar.

_Era repulsiva tanta adoración._

Como si él no fuera digno de todo aquello. ¡Merecía ser considerado su igual por los Nueve Reinos y más allá!

¡Odín debió reconocerlo!

Debieron todos...él en _especial,_ pues siempre retorna a su persona. Sus caminos estaban entrelazados, aunque el otro lo negara.

Era el destino. Puedes jugar un rato como él, pero no contradecirlo, pues de igual manera se cumplirá. 

El mensaje que él leía pero seguía negando. 

_Siempre vuelves a mi._

_Yo siempre vuelvo a ti._

La afirmación la guardaría para su parte más profunda de su consciencia. 

_Siempre volvemos a encontrarnos, hermano._

Los pasos se detienen frente a la celda, que permiten la visión de su peculiar visitante. Mientras el prisionero, sonreía de manera condescendiente.

-¿Decidiste visitarme, hermano?

-No entraré en tu juego-declara a primeras-Así que ahórrate el juego de palabras-hace una pausa, antes de pronunciar-Te requerimos, Thor.

Eso ensanchó su sonrisa, con un toque macabro-Interesante-se levanta y con paso parsimonioso camina hacia el vidrio que los separa-Dime, _hermano_ , ¿En qué puede servirte el **_Dios del Engaño?_**


	2. De cómo empezó su historia

Thor tenía alrededor de dos años, y por ello no recordaba como Loki llegaba a sus vidas. Creyó que venían como el resto de los bebés, donde las madres entraban a un aposento y aparecían con una bolita de carne en sus brazos. Eso le intentaron hacer creer en su infancia.

Pero sus memorias, a pesar de su corta edad, no olvidan los irises verdes, inocentes al mirar y brillantes hacia él.

El príncipe lo adoro desde ese momento.

Era el mayor, por tanto, debía protegerlo. De los gigantes de hielo en especial. No se atreverían a secuestrar a su hermano ni en esta, ni en otra vida.

Odín y Frigga se sintieron aliviados de los balbuceos del niño, pronto futuras promesas de protección y devoción a su hermano. Estaban tranquilos de que no lo rechazara.

_Pues la verdad..._ **_no_ ** _era su hermano._

El hijo de Bor le contó a su reina y a Heimdall la verdadera procedencia de Loki. Un gigante de hielo. El hijo de Laufey. Abandonado por sus padres, rescatado por el enemigo, proclamándolo como suyo.

El medio para un tratado diplomático. Ninguno de sus dos confidentes vieron esos motivos con buenos ojos, pero se callaron sus opiniones. En especial al ver lo felices que eran Thor con Loki detrás suyo, sonriendo con cariño e inocencia.

* * *

Loki llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros de su hermano cuando la burbuja se reventó. Para uno de ellos.

Su padre les había mostrado las reliquias de Asgard como lección para aquel día. La historia de como él derrotó a Laufey en Jotunheim, tomando de premio el Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos. Thor juró que los destruiría a todos.

Luego se arrepentiría de esas palabras.

Cuando Odín los creyó esperando por Frigga y sus lecciones, Thor instó a Loki a escaparse.

-Pero mami ya viene-dijo el niño. El rubio hizo un mohín.

-Madre entenderá-dice extendiendo su mano. El ojiverde volvió a negar. El niño suspiró, retirando su mano y con ello la invitación. Se volvió hacis la puerta y dijo-Iré contigo o sin ti. Verás si quieres estar solo.

Eso último provocó miedo en el menor. Se levantó rapidamente y corrió hacia la puerta donde su hermano había pasado.

-¡No me dejes!-dice apunto de sollozar.

Unos pasos más adelante, Thor esboza una sonrisa triunfadora.

 

Ese fue el primer indicio de quién sería.

* * *

Terminaron por jugar a las escondidas en el Salón de Reliquias. Loki estaba contando, y la revelación se presentó mientras contaba del 3 hasta el 10.

Le dijo que contara apoyado en el Cofre, ya que era el lugar más obvio donde su hermano menor lo vería en cualquier punto. Le facilitaba el trabajo.

-Uno...dos...tres...-se quedó en silencio. Luego de volteó al pasillo, con una mano tapando sus ojitos cerrados y la otra apoyada en el cofre-¿Thor que sigue?

-¡Cuatro!-el pelinegro regresó a su posición anterior, mientras Thor se asomó con una sonrisa.

-Cuatro...-el mayor quiso reirse de la ternura de su herma...

Odinson abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y su sonrisa se terminó por borrar. Esto lo hacia por la imagen de la mano que habia apoyado en la reliquia, tornándose de un color azul.

-...Nueve...Diez...¡Allá voy!-descubrió sus irises verdes, y lo primero que vio fue al mayor asomado-¡Te vi Thor! ¡Gané!-celebró el pequeño.

-S-Sí...-musito, fingiendo una sonrisa de alegría-Ganaste.

* * *

Una mano azul...Loki...su mano cambió de color azul.

Thor hizo lo mismo que su hermanito antes de que Frigga los descubriera y les reprendiera por saltarse la clase.

El más pequeño se mostró avergonzado honestamente, Thor...seguía shockeado.

Miró su propia extremidad. Su mano no se transformó como hizo con Loki.

_¿Por qué? ¿Era una maldición?_

Su primer instinto fue el de correr con sus padres y pedir una respuesta, con tal de acabar con la preocupación que hacia mella en él. Mas una segunda voz, le susurraba que, de haber querido decirle algo, lo hubieran hecho. ¡Eran una familia, por las nornas! Si algo afectaba al más joven de los Odinson, debían decirselo también, ¿No?

Asi que hizo caso a la segunda y se detuvo a pensar; necesitaba una explicación que, si iba por sus padres, la negarían. ¿Donde más..?

Chasqueo la lengua (un gesto raro de un niño de ocho años), pensando en cómo no lo pensó antes; La biblioteca del castillo estaba llena de conocimientos de hace eones, por lo que debían contestarle en alguno de los manuscritos.

No lo dudó y fue corriendo en dirección contraria a sus aposentos.

* * *

Frigga encontró a Thor leyendo con mucha atención unos pergaminos. Pudo pasar por alto eso, de no ser que vio la calidad de estos y la estantería medio vacía de los más antiguos. Y ella se extrañó de ello; era muy pequeño para leer algo tan complejo, pero la concentración que mostraba, le hacia ver a la monarca que él estaba muy interesado en lo que sea que leía.

Una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Su niño ya mostraba signos de un joven estudioso, y aunque ahora sea algo travieso, eso no limitaba su futuro.

Se iba a dar la vuelta, con la intención de regresar más tarde.

-¿Madre?

Ella regresó la mirada para toparse con la azul de su hijo mayor.

-Lo siento mucho, hijo-se disculpa sinceramente-Por favor, sigue leyendo-se encaminaba a la salida de la biblioteca, pero otra vez la voz de Thor la detiene.

-Madre, no te vayas-pidió-Necesito tu ayuda para comprender...-apunta el pergamino, mordiéndose del labio-Por favor...-

Frigga volvía tras sus pasos hacia su hijo. Al estar cerca se arrodilló. Pidió con un elegante gesto el pergamino, y Thor entendió, entregándoselo. La mujer lo vio con detenimiento durante unos segundos y lo cerro cuando termino de leer la última.

-Esto es un manuscrito rúnico-empieza diciendo-¿Te interesa la magia, hijo?-pregunta y, al mismo tiempo, bromea.

-...Sí, madre-los zafiros se volvieron serios-y mucho.

Se instaló un silencio, en donde el niño pasaba la mirada entre el papel y su progenitora.

Carraspeó-Madre...podrías...tú...?-empieza nervioso.

Una risita, dulce y encantadora, proveniente de Frigga, lo dejó desconcertado-Hijo, no te pongas nervioso conmigo, menos si me pides que te enseñe magia.

Los hombros del menor se relajaron, y rió con ella-Tienes razón. Siempre puedo contar contigo madre.

-Hijo mío, siempre podrás-jura.

( _Y aquello nunca lo olvidaría.)_

* * *

Odín estaba preocupado por sus hijos. En especial por su hijo mayor y su interés repentino por la magia; Ese detalle se lo compartió su esposa hace unos meses y le dio un sabor amargo.

Él esperaba que su primogénito fuera un guerrero, en toda su plenitud. Hábil en las armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, imponente, alguien valiente al que sus soldados siguieran sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, su hijo gastaba sus ojos en leer hechizos y aprenderlos, y era más ágil con su habla.

Debían alejarlo de aquello. No solo por él, sino porque, todo lo que Thor hacia, Loki lo repetía. Así que sus vastagos estaban interiorizándose en el arte de la magia.

Cuando le expresó su preocupación a su amada, ella no lo apoyó.

-Nuestro hijos son felices. Aman lo que aprenden y desean más conocimiento-dice-Sé que, como príncipes, en especial Thor, deben tener una base de lo que es defenderse. Pero no porque no se encantaron con las artes de un guerrero en un primer momento, debes obligarlos a que les guste.

-Frigga, tú misma lo dijiste; si no se empiezan a defender por las armas, serán el blanco de los enemigos de Asgard-argumenta con su mujer a su lado. Suspira con cansancio. Los siglos ya empezarán a afectarlo-Entiendo que les guste la magia, pero al menos...que comiencen su entrenamiento. Pausa momentáneamente tus clases, esposa mía.

La mujer lo pensó unos segundos. Debía admitir que él tenía razón. Pues, a pesar de sus gustos por las artes antiguas, no solo podían vivir de ello. Como asgardianos, el saber pelear era fundamental y no quería imaginarse a sus hijos indefensos.

La magia no podría salvarlos de todos los problemas.

-Así será, esposo mío-acepta la monarca. Aunque presentía que los niños no se lo tomarían bien.

* * *

Su primer entrenamiento fue un día de otoño. La arena de entrenamiento fue despejada para que los pequeños príncipes comenzaran con la tradición de los Aesir.

Les entregaron espadas de madera, de peso similar para iniciar.

Tyr, amigo de Odín y maestro de los dos, hizo una demostración de los movimientos básicos para blandir una espada. La siguiente vez les enseño como protegerse con su escudo. Después intensificaron con la espada, pasando también por golpes simples a mano limpia.

Si alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo sobre ese entrenamiento sería así: Loki se encontraría...demasiado atento a esas lecciones, sobretodo al descubrir la agilidad con la que se movían algunos de los mayores, además de una motivación personal; para sus '11 años' ya encontraba un gusto propio. Thor, en cambio, sentía que era una perdida tiempo de su verdadero objetivo: descubrir que se equivocó en su primera impresión de esa mano azulada, que no era lo que él creía, y que la información que encontró era errónea. También le disgustaba el ligero favoritismo que Tyr mostraba hacia él por ser el primogénito (y por tanto supuesto futuro heredero al trono), y no al pelinegro que gustaba de oír las estrategias militares del guerrero.  
  


* * *

Tyr nunca había visto a Thor tan concentrado en una lucha de espadas contra él. Sentía que, a fin de cuentas, logró el objetivo implícito de su Rey de hacerle olvidar de aquellas artes traicioneras ; para un guerrero como él, que usa la fuerza, cualquier cosa que no se relacione con eso le parecía extraño, y la magia era rara porque solo se pronunciaba algo o hacían ademanes y pasaban las cosa. Era simple a su percepción. Por ello, lograr que el futuro Rey de Asgard se olvidará de tales tonterías sería algo digno de jactarse.

En un momento, su espada (ya no era de madera sino una real) se desvió y dio un golpe a la cabeza del chico. Loki jadeo desde lejos, siendo espectador hasta ese momento. Tyr, por su parte, iba a apuntarle con su arma y señalarle que debía practicar más...

...hasta que la figura de Thor se desvaneció en un haz rojo.

Ahora era él quién jadeo sorprendido. Miró al otro príncipe, quién estabs igual que él.

-¿Q...Q-Qué?-apuntó hacia donde había estado el rubio.

El ojiverde inspeccionó con sus ojos el lugar. Negó con la cabeza y murmuro un _"¿Cómo pudiste?"._ Se aproximó a su maestro, quién tenía un tic en el ojo. Carraspeo para llamar su atención. El mayor vio la mirada apenada del joven.

-Lo lamento, maestro Tyr, pero parece que alguien ha estado faltando a sus lecciones últimamente.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a saltarte las lecciones de Tyr, muchacho?!-inquirió Odín ante su primogénito.

Su único ojo mostraba molestia, vergüenza y decepción. Eso último le importaba poco a Thor, pues éste miraba a su padre alzando una ceja.

-Padre, creo que mi mensaje mediante mis acciones, fue algo explicito-dice el muchacho entrado en la adolescencia-No quiero asistir más a sus clases-antes de cualquier otra protesta, el menor interrumpió-Es un bruto, que solo piensa que la única forma de ganar una guerra es con violencia, desprecia los trucos y actos inteligentes; No creo que para mí eso sea buena influencia.

-Un buen Rey no busca la guerra, pero siempre esta listo para ella-le dice a su hijo, buscando que entrara en razón.

-Comprendo eso, padre. Pero, en serio. Si un día uno de los nueve reinos nos ataca, ¿debemos atacarlos devuelta o pensar en las opciones adecuadas? -ejemplifica- ¿y si se trata de Jotunheim? Si un día nos atacan, ¿debo invadir su reino y reclamar sangre? No es nada sensato.

Odín se llegaba a sorprender del razonamiento del mayor de sus hijos. Era muy joven pero le daba demasiado peso a los asuntos de los nueve reinos y como tratar con ellos. Decisiones y estrategias diplomáticas.

Muy diferente de Loki, un niño igual o más inteligente, pero que vivía 'acorde' a su edad. Recordar al más pequeño, que de seguro estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, le causó mucha ternura. Una sonrisa diminuta apareció en sus labios con esa imagen.

Miró los ojos azules de Thor, analiticos como los suyos. Su cabello rubio caía hasta sus hombros, pero generalmente lo llevaba tomado para poder leer tranquilo y sin impedimento. En unos años más, se imaginaba, empezaría a verse el inicio de una barba varonil.

Ya pronto sería un hombre. Uno que lo miraba decidido con su idea.

-Tu actitud es arrogante, hijo, al desdeñar a tu maestro y lo que imparte-espeta-...pero veo que en algo tienes de razón. Y si también consideras que no quieres aprender de Tyr, no estas obligado-Thor por poco y sonríe arrogantemente-Sin embargo debes disculparte.

-...Claro, padre-dice, aunque por dentro se muere del disgusto.

* * *

Loki lo estaba esperando en el pasillo, afuera del salón del trono. Sus dedos se movían nerviosos e inquietos, hasta que vio a Thor. Sin una marca de cachetada, ni el ceño fruncido por la molestia. Camino hacia él sin muestra de enojo o algo similar.

-Padre me libera de los entrenamientos-dice victorioso-aunque tengo que disculparme con el bruto de Tyr.

-No lo llames así-rio el menor.

El mayor con mucho gusto correspondió su sonrisa.

Ambos fueron en dirección a sus aposentos, en un silencio para nada incómodo. Entonces Loki tose llamando su atención.

-Eres...libre de las lecciones de Lord Tyr, ¿no?-pregunta.

-Así es-hincha su pecho orgulloso y contento-Me quitó de encima la molestia de seguir relacionándome con ese tonto-miro al pelinegro-y tú también puedes...-

El mayor vio como el de cabello de alas de cuervo se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada de él. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento al rubio.

-Hermano _-oh oh_ , no le gustaba ese tono-Creo que...yo seguiré con el entrenamiento.

Los pasos del ojiazul se detuvieron abruptamente. Loki no miró a Thor en el momento.

-¿Por qué?-Él sabía que al menor le interesaba el are del guerrero, pero no tanto como para...'separarle' de él.

-Bueno yo-empieza diciendo-...y no estoy menospreciando la magia-dice rapidamente- creo que ...es necesario aprender de la lucha. De defenderse a uno mismo.

-Pero yo siempre te protegeré-determina el chico. El ojiverde le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que solo Loki le da a él.

-No dudo de esa parte, hermano. Pero, no siempre estaremos cerca y, como dije, es necesario-explica el menor de los príncipes-Además, necesitaba algo que fuera propio de mí.

_(Si él supiera. Si ambos supieran)._

Pero interiormente, el muchacho enumeraba otras razones: el demostrar que podía sobrevivir a su hermano, y que la sobreprotección en la que el otro la mantenía debía irse desvaneciendo.

-Te prometo no ser un "bruto musculoso", hermano-jura.

Thor se lo queda mirando unos segundos que a Loki se le hicieron eternos, temiendo su veredicto. El rubio se acercó al menor y posó su mano derecha en el hombro ajeno.

-Haz que Tyr muerda polvo, ¿sí?-le pide con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Loki siente que le han quitado un gran peso de encima-Obviamente sí.

El aire tenso del momento se desvanece con las risas de los dos jóvenes. Y al momento de separarse, Thor trata de evitarlo lo más posible, apegándose a su hermano hasta que el otro le dice que había que descansar.

Cuando entra a su habitación la sonrisa desaparece por una mueca tristeza al saber que se estaba separando de su hermano.

Esa fue una de sus tantas mentiras.

* * *

Thor, a pesar de que se retraía en los estudios con su madre, de vez en cuando ejercitaba para no tener una figura escualida a futuro. Todo con tal de no recibir burla ni nada que pusiera en duda de que era un príncipe asgardiano a ojos de la gente.

Estúpidos estándares establecidos.

Por ello, su apariencia ya no era... _mala_ a la vista. Escuchaba sirvientas o damas que no se molestaban en murmurar sobre él, elevando su ego un poco más.

Iba de camino a ver a Loki. Había pasado ya un año desde que comenzaron a separar prioridades y Thor siempre iba a ver al menor para observar sus avances y, ¿por qué no?, molestar al cabeza dura de Tyr.

Desde el día que supó de sus faltas que parecía que al hombre le abrieron sus ojos. A él lo miraba con fastidio puro, mientras al menor, le estaba tomando cariño verdadero. Con Loki no le sorprendería, teniéndolo a él de hermano, estaba claro que el más pequeño era alguien fácil de querer.

_(Y ese es su objetivo. Que lo quieran y no se sienta solo)._

Desde lejos oyó el ruido de las espadas chocando.

Se asomó a la arena de entrenamiento, esperando ver a su hermano y a Tyr (este último siendo derrotado por el más joven, claro). Pero, en lugar de ver la figura musculosa y gigante del maestro, vio una silueta entrada en curvas, delicada en comparación con el tosco hombre. Cabello negro atado en alto, y asentando el golpe que el príncipe menor resistía con ganas.

Era una lucha de fuerzas, en la que Loki terminó empujando a la chica al suelo. Esta volvió a tomar su espada y era su turno de resistir el golpe. Otro empuje y ahora el pelinegro se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, con la morena encima.

Carraspeo durante ese duelo de miradas y se rompió la concentración del momento. La joven se levanto y tendió una mano al otro, el cual aceptó.

Loki sonrió a su hermano-¡Thor! Que bueno que me visites.

-¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no veo como eres derrotado en combate por una dama?

-Es un empate-dijeron a la vez los portadores de espada, para después reir. Esa acción le dio una sensación de disgusto.

-¿Donde quedan mis modales? Debo presentartela-hace alusión a la morena que sigue unos pasos atrás del pelinegro-Ella es Brunhilde, mi compañera de armas y amiga; Brunh, este es mi hermano Thor.

-¿El ratón de biblioteca?-insinua la de ojos castaños.

-¡Exacto!-ríe, y Thor fuerza una ligera sonrisa para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Entonces...¿desde cuándo son amigos?-pregunta el rubio, viendo como los otros guardaban las espadas.

-Desde hace unas semanas-dice el menor-Brunh vino un día acompañada de su padre.

-¿Quién es?

-El maestro Tyr-señalo, mientras el mayor escondía su disgusto- Bueno, resulta que escapó de las lecciones de damas de la corte en la que su madre la tenía obligada, y ella le pidió a su padre venir a verlo pelear. Se veía tan interesada, que le pregunte si quería intentarlo. Y...henos aquí-dice.

-Debe parecerle raro que una mujer quiera aprender las artes de un guerrero-insinua la de tez oscura.

El ojiazul enarca una ceja-Al contrario, mientras más rompamos reglas y estatutos, mejor.

Se escucharon desde lejos unas voces que vociferaban el nombre del menor de los hijos de Odín. Loki respondió agitando el brazo y diciendo que ya iba y se gira hacia Thor.

-Son algunos de mis compañeros, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun-explica.

-Ah...comprendo-musita.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-pregunta Brunhilde-Ellos quieren dar un paseo por los jardines, de seguro para molestar a alguien.

-Tú quieres ver chicas-dijo el pelinegro para sorpresa del rubio.

Ella se encogió de hombros-Cada uno con sus razones-esta vez miró a Thor-¿Y? ¿Nos acompañas?

-Sí-fue su respuesta inmediata, para alegría de Loki.

Claramente el ojiverde ignoraba que la razón de aceptar, era él mismo, y ver como estaba haciendo amigos que compartían sus gustos y se sentía feliz por ello.

Sin embargo, la sensación de que ese grupo de personas le estaba alejando...no, más bien _arrebatando_ a Loki, hacia mella en su persona.

Estaba fuera de lugar entre esos futuros guerreros, y lo único que lo ataba era el menor; no le importaba tener que acompañarlos y escuchar sus historias de estupideces que hicieron. Todo lo soportaba, con tal de que Loki no fuera apartado de él.

...y al darse cuanta que había empleado la palabra _"arrebatar",_ comprendió que las cosas con Loki se fueron complicando más de lo que él mismo pudo controlar.

* * *

Brunhilde sabía que no podía sentirse de esa manera. No por el príncipe. No por el hermano de su amigo. Pero no podía evitarlo...sentía repulsión e incomodidad con el primogénito.

Tal vez lo estaba juzgando demasiado rápido. Las conversaciones con su padre fueron un factor importante; Tyr pasó de querer moldearlo a golpearlo, y eso no le impresionó (suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo); Sin embargo, al verse por primera vez, no dudó de porque su padre tuvo esos deseos.

El chico quería mostrarse comprensible, pero se veía el claro rechazo hacia su persona. Al principio creyó que era por ser una mujer sosteniendo una espada; rapidamente borró esa idea, porque el rubio se encontraba en una misma situación (irse contra el estatus normal de un asgardiano). Pensó que era por su gusto por las feminas; él no estaba interesado ni mostraba atisbos de asco (no como su madre de mente cuadrada).

Finalmente encontró la razón, y la sensación empeoró: Loki. Su amigo. El mejor que pudo tener. El chico tranquilo con un gran potencial de guerrero y que no le cerró las puertas por su género. Al que, practicamente, le juró lealtad eterna...

...y no lo confundan con amor, por las Nornas. Que tenga rasgos delicados no quitaba el hecho de que tenía algo entre las piernas.

La molestia era porque notaba como Thor se tensaba cada vez que Fandral pedía la atención del menor para ir a cabalgar. O cuando los encontró, a Volstagg y Loki, hablando (más bien el pelirrojo) de grandes festines futuros, y el rubio se alejaba. O de los silencios compartidos de Hogun y el pelinegro, interrumpidos por la petición del ojiazul, diciendo que la reina requería de su presencia.

Brunh notaba esos detalles, tal vez por ser mujer o por ser una futurra guerrera desconfiada, donde veía que el mayor de los hijos de Odín disgustaba de la amistad de Loki con los otros...

_Deseándolo solo para sí._

Y la morena pasaba tiempo con su mejor amigo para alejarlo de esa posesividad. Aunque aquello conllevara a las habladurías de un inexistente romance, que acabaría con la frágil relación de comadrería entre el primogénito de Odín y la hija de Tyr.

* * *

Cuando Thor cumplió los '18', una gran fiesta se hizo en su honor. La mayoría de los invitados eran miembros de la Corte, amigos y conocidos de los Reyes,..pero no había ningún amigo exclusivamente de Thor.

...porque él no tenía amigos.

No se dio el tiempo para eso. Su preocupación por Loki y sus relaciones terminaron por alejarlo de cualquier otro que no fueran el menor y sus padres.

Estaba siendo saludado por una gran cantidad de personas, y desde lejos vio a los Tres Guerreros (compuesto por Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun) junto con la futura Lady Brunhilde disfrutando de jarras de cerveza. Se reían en conjunto, mientras el rubio del grupo y la mujer se acercaban a las doncellas con actitud coqueta.

- _Patetico-_ pensó el rubio, rodando los ojos.

Sus ojos siguieron divagando por entre toda esa masa, hasta que vio a la únicas personas que hacían soportable esa reunión de nobles disfrazada de celebración de cumpleaños.

Frigga llevaba su cabello dorado trenzado de forma armoniosa, siendo embellecida con su vestido celeste y lazo dorado. La personificación del cielo mismo, protector y siempre presente al mirar hacia arriba.

Ella le sonrió y dio paso a la otra persona que...

_Oh, nornas_. De pronto, la sensación de un revoloteo en su estomágo se hace presente.

Ese era Loki, con su cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás (contrario al revoltijo después de un entrenamiento), con una armadura dorada y plateada que no engrotece para nada la figura esbelta del pelinegro. La capa verde le daba elegancia, aunque, Thor presentía, sin ella igual daría esa aura.

Y le estaba sonriendo. Joder, esa sonrisa que era solo para él.

Se disculpó con las personas con las que hablaba, y fue directamente hacia su madre y hermano.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo-le dio un abrazo y acarició su cabello maternalmente.

-Gracias, madre.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Thor-el mencionado siente su corazón saltar al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la voz de Loki, y no su típico "hermano", que usaba siempre.

El menor se aproxima y le da un abrazo. Thor corresponde como su papel le dice que debe actuar y ha hecho por años; esto contrariaba sus deseos internos...nada...fraternales.

Su hermano luego mencionó que ese año le habían dado más regalos que el anterior, pero para el mayor esas cosas eran triviales. Lo que en verdad _quería_ le era prohibido de pedir, a ojos ajenos.

Porque, luego de años de preocuparse por el origen de Loki, le empezó a encontrar cierto beneficio a ello. El no ser familia de sangre le permitía a sus pensamientos a ser libres de remordimiento.

Aunque el verdadero problema es que, para los Nueve Reinos, eran hermanos de sangre. Y contra su deseo de gritar que no era así, su lado racional le ganaba, susurrándole las consecuencias de aquello: el descontento y rechazo del pueblo asgardiano, el de los Nueve Reinos, y principalmente, la causa de una guerra con Jotunheim, por secuestrar a un niño jotun.

No podía hacerle eso a su padre, ni a su madre, ni _menos_ a Loki.

No quería imaginarse la tristeza que sentiría.

Pero su parte más egoísta le gritaba que eso se le olvidaría al pelinegro, en especial si por fin podía estrecharlo entre sus brazos de una forma más cariñosa; asaltando sus labios con toda pasión arrebatadora.

¿Qué importaba el caos de Yggdrasil, si en eso lograba que Loki lo quisiera de la misma manera que él lo hacia?

Por ello, esa noche no escuchó completamente a su razón. Y cuando el menor de los príncipes llegó hacia él, diciendo que una doncella rubia lo arrinconó y le besó apasionadamente, no pudo hacer otra cosa que felicitarlo.

Felicitarse a sí mismo por aprender el hechizo cambiaformas, y Loki por no rechazarlo.

* * *

Siglos después de los sucesos del cumpleaños, llegó el día en que debían reclamar un arma. Según la tradición Asgardiana, los jóvenes aesir reclamaban el arma que les acompañaría hasta su último aliento en batalla. Obviamente era algo simbólico, pues no siempre duraban.

Además, estaba la superstición de que, el armamento escogido, reflejaría el futuro que deparaba su portador.

Cuando los Tres Guerreros buscaron las que más le acomodaba, Volstagg jugó con su hacha, Fandral se pavoneó con su estoque y Hogun admiró su maza y daga. Claramenre representaban su sobresaliente fuerza, su agilidad, y precisión y sigilo, respectivamente.

Lo de Brunhilde fue especial, dado a que, luego de un largo tiempo, una mujer volvía a empuñar un arma como guerrero; la primera desde la desaparición de las valquirias.

Ella fue directamente a la espada. La primera arma que blandió sería la última con la cual pelearía. Pero algo más llamó su atención.

Para cuando fue con sus compañeros, la acompañaba también un escudo. Era el servicio y lealtad a Asgard.

Si siguieran existiendo, de seguro Brunhilde sería una de las valquirias.

Finalmente, los dos príncipes tuvieron su turno.

Thor inspeccionó, como solo él hace, viendo los pros y contra de cada una.

_Muy pesada._

_Muy ondulada._

_Muy oxidada._

_Muy ligera._

Así fue descartando opciones.

Pero entonces se detuvo a mirar dos de ellos. Escondidos y aislados del resto de las armas, como si no quisieran que los encontrarán. Thor las tomó, notando que eran del peso perfecto, fáciles de manejar y guardar.

_Esas son._

Se las presentó a su padre y a todos los que vinieron a ver la tradición de ese año. No le paso desapercibido el temor que los presentes trataron de esconder de él. Eran idiotas si creían que podían esconderse.

Odín miraba lo que su hijo mayor sostenía: dagas. Dos dagas, que se acoplaban perfectamente a las manos del rubio.

Pero eso no era de importancia, sino lo que ellas significaban.

Las dagas, y solo pocos lo sabían, categorizaba a los traidores. Porque era fácil estar con alguien y apuñalarlo por la espalda. O degollarlo. O golpearlo.

En conclusión, su primogénito, el hijo mayor, escogió el arma de un traidor. Y el hombre que ya entraba a la vejez, quería negarlo. Pues sí, era travieso, inteligente y astuto, muy bueno convenciendo con las palabras, pero ello no debía significar que...no, no. Mejor ni pensarlo.

Luego se centró en su otro hijo... _su otro hijo._ El que no era de su sangre, pero que caló en su corazón, olvidándose de su propósito original para con ese muchacho. Conmovido por su inocencia de recién nacido, ternura de infante, motivación y esfuerzo en su adolescencia, por no decir otras miles de cosas, provocaron que Odín llamara con orgullo a Loki como SU hijo.

Alguien _digno_.

Todo eso pensaba mientras veía al pelinegro de 'diecinueve' inviernos, indeciso ante la variedad de armas.

...entonces se escuchó un estruendo.

Todos escucharon el sonido de algo aproximarse hacia donde estaban, y se posicionaron en defensa, inclusive los jóvenes, estrenando su armamento.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que viniera, los barrió de una, provocando que la mayoría, con excepción de Odín, fueran levantados en el aire y empujados lejos de las puertas. Se encontraban aturdidos...

...pero no tanto como Loki. Éste, se quedo estático en su lugar.

-No...no puede ser-musito, y Thor lo escuchó.

El ojiazul se levantó, afectado por el golpe, y su mirada buscó a Loki.

Como el ojiverde, respingó con sorpresa. Reacciones similares fueron las que siguieron.

Odín camino hacia el menor, quién no salía de su sorpresa. Pues no era para menos ante el arma que se presentaba ante él.

El Mjolnir.

El martillo que hacia resonar los cielos.

El martillo forjado que nunca consiguió ser levantado pues ninguno era digno de ser su dueño.

_Hasta ahora._

Odín posó una mano en el hombro de Loki, quién salió del trance en el cual se quedó metido.

-Intentalo-le pidió el Padre de Todo.

Los nervios se transpiraban en toda su piel. Su mano derecha se dirigió al mango de la poderosa arma. Al tenerla ya aferrada, olvidó sus miedos y solo...la _levantó_.

Se hizo el silencio. Loki miraba expectantes a los presentes, deseando una reacción. La que sea.

Entonces escucha un grito de júbilo. Mira hacia un lado y encuentra a Thor emitiéndolo.

-¡Salve al Dios del Trueno!

Todos le siguieron, gritando felicitaciones, palabras de admiración y otras cosas. Pero al más pálido solo le importó la alegría que Thor expresó por él y el orgullo en el ojo de su padre.

No podía creerlo, ¡Él era el portador del Mjolnir! Con los poderes del cielo y todo ello. Podía proteger Asgard cuando su hermano ascendiera al trono. ¡Todo era perfecto!

* * *

 

...Todo fue perfecto durante varios minutos.

En el anochecer, Thor y Loki fueron llamados por sus padres. Ambos querían hablarles de slgo importante.

-Padre parecía decepcionado por mi elección-menciona de camino.

-Claro que no-dice contra la afirmación-O tal vez solo te imaginaba con un arma que fuera igual de grande que tu mente llena de conocimientos.

-Loki, eso _ya_ es un arma-se burla el mayor.

Los dos ríen, hasta que Thor señala el martillo-Aunque no lo creas, yo me imaginaba que esa podría ser la única arma que fuera acorde a tu persona.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto interesado.

-Porque contiene un poder inimaginable-empieza-para proteger y destruir, pero su principal razón es la primera. Además, entiendo que siempre que la lanzas vuelve a tu mano, por lo que añado leal. En conclusión, alguien dispuesto a proteger a otros, leal y con una fuerza más allá de lo que cree-termina.

Al voltearse a ver al menor, descubrió que éste evitó su mirada. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y jugueteaba con el martillo.

La victoria hizo mella en él, al descubrir que Loki se puso nervioso por su cumplido. Y lo gozo hasta la llegada anunciada para su reunión.

Odín y Frigga miraban a sus dos hijos. Contrario a lo que esperaban ambos jóvenes, no había presencia de sonrisa o alegría.

-Hijos míos-dice-Ustedes fueron testigos de como el menor de ambos fue escogido por el Mjolnir, otorgándole el poder de trueno-Loki ve como Frigga la dedica una fugaz mirads de alegría y orgullo-Sin embargo, el Mjolnir también tiene otra función; solo los dignos pueden levantarla. No cualquiera, tal vez ni yo ni mi esposa podríamos-respira profundamente y la mirada de su único ojo le dio un mal presentimiento a ambos-Por ello, he tomado una decisión.

Y aquello terminaría por desencadenar los eventos que pondrían en la cuerda floja lo que por siglos, Thor y Loki tenían.

-Loki Odinson será coronado en el inicio del otoño como Rey de Asgard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer el primer capítulo! En serio espero les hasy gustado y quieran dejar review xd
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Algunos personajes siguen como están y en los siguientes capítulos también habrá (no spoileare nadita).
> 
> Lo que sí habrán notado es la versión invertida de la amiga de Loki: Brunhilde es la Valquiria que aparece en "Thor Ragnarok", y toma el papel que le corresponde a Sif (pista here).
> 
> Sí, habrá "Avengers", pero eso diré nada más. Los personajes invertidos y los que no seguirán siendo un misterio.
> 
> Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...


	3. De cómo sus decisiones determinaron sus destinos (parte 1)

_**"En tus momentos de decisión, es cuando se forma tu destino"-Anthony Robbins.** _

  _ **"Toma con cuidado las decisiones importantes, si te equivocas puedes derribar lo que construiste a lo largo de tu vida"-Anónimo.**_

* * *

Si Thor pudiera culpar (y de hecho lo hace) a que toda su calma se desvaneciera, sería a las sirvientas. Aquellas que no paraban de susurrar en voz alta, descuidadamente. Si no hubieran hablado de alguien que al rubio le importaba, él habría ignorado a las mujeres chillonas como otras veces.

Pero no. Hablaron de alguien especial.

De Loki.

Cuando apareció entre medio de esos tendederos, las risas se callaron. El ojiazul sentía las miradas algo asustadas por verse descubiertas, y otras que daba el intento de comerselo de una forma poco...casta.

Esbozó una sonrisa y esta sacó más de un suspiro.

-Lamento intervenir en su importante momento de mujeres-habla de manera que no se vea como un intruso-Pero me vino la curiosidad de saber que hace que mantiene tan interesadas a estas doncellas-otra vez ríen tontamente. Thor supó que conseguiría esa información.

Una de ellas se atrevió a hablar por todas-Verá, Su Majestad, es que ahora que el príncipe Loki será el Rey...pues...-se muerde el labio, cómo si no supiera proseguir.

-Habla ya-pensó Odinson.

-Apostamos con quién se casaría. Dado que se convertirá en Rey, debería conseguir una Reina-interrumpió otra, más joven y, por tanto, imprudente. El resto trató de hacerla callar tardiamente, pero el rubio le agradecía su indiscreción.

-¿Apuestas?-inquiere enarcando una ceja, con aspecto divertido-¿Eso hacen?

-S-Si-murmuró la primera, fulminando con la mirada a la más pequeña.

Chasqueó la lengua y río de manera despreocupada, desconcertando a las mujeres-Bueno bueno, pues, como Dios de los Trucos, me sorprende que no me hayan invitado-eso relajo el ambiente tenso que rodeaba a todas. Odinson se dirigió a todas-¿Y cuáles son sus apuestas? Necesito ver por quién apostar.

Otra vez, la indiscreta habló-Pues, la mayoría ha apostado por Lady Brunhilde. Algunas incluso le han apostado a la dama Sigyn...-

-¿La Encantadora?-la niña asintió y él dio gesto para que prosiguiera, aunque no escuchó el resto, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

De pronto sintió el silencio y miró como todas lo miraban. La chiquilla debió de terminar de enumerar su lista y esperaba su veredicto.

-Oh doncellas-dice dando un fingido suspiro-Es una difícil decisión...y debería pensarlo bien.

-Entonces, ¿no sabe si su hermano está enamorado de alguna de ellas?

- _Claro que no, solo me ama a mí-_ quiso decir, pero eso revelaría sus sentimientos y los rumores de sirvientas corrían rápido.

-Si lo supiera, no se los diría-dice-No pondrís mi apuesta en peligro-les regala un guiño que provoca que la mayoría se sonroje.

Luego se retira y retoma su camino a sus aposentos, atormentado por la revelación de esas mujeres.

Loki se convertiría en Rey, y con el tiempo necesitaría descendencia, y para ello requiere...una esposa.

Se quedó congelado en su lugar. Descubrió que la idea le aterrorizaba. Que no pensó en las consecuencias de la coronación y que estás lo alejarían para siempre de Loki. De su mirada verdosa, su cabello ébano, de esa sonrisa...ya no sería lo mismo cuando se casara. Porque todo sería para ella y no para él.

No para quién lo ha amado en silencio desde siempre.

Eso no era justo.

_(Ni lo que has de hacer)._

Su cabeza le dolía de tantas ideas, y su corazón latía rápido por el miedo, el enojo y los celos. No tenía tiempo para ejercer un plan para que eso no pasara.

...luego vino una epifanía.

Si Loki no era coronado, ..si retrasaba la Coronación...tendría tiempo. Así Loki no se vería obligado a casarse.

Tal vez no era la razón la que hablaba, pero le gustaba lo que pensó.

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, determinado con las intenciones de arruinar el día que debería ser el más importante para el príncipe dorado de Agard. Todo para tenerlo para sí.

Y en alguna parte de su mente, tenía la conciencia de que eso no saldría bien.

* * *

 Loki se veía esplendido con su armadura. Era un ángel. De verde y dorado. Con los cuernos altos y el Mjolnir colgando en la cintura. Y sus ojos emocionados, aunque...parecía perturbado por algo más. Thor se acercó si dudar.

-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco sí-dice y se muerde el labio. Luego lo mira a él-Ya te he hecho esta pregunta, hermano, pero ¿no te molesta?

_Oh._ Eso era.

Loki seguía teniendo sus dudas debido a que era Thor la primera opción para ser coronado. Sino fuera por los sucesos del Mjolnir, el mayor sería quién se estuviera preparando.

-Nunca estuve seguro de querer el trono-confiesa, más allá de sus anteriores respuestas de "claro que no", "no hay problema"-No me imaginaba reinando a Asgard y mirando los otros Reinos. Me siento una persona egoísta como para pensar en el bien común.

-Thor, tú nunca has sido egoísta. Jamás a mis ojos-le dice-Tal vez crees que no lo he notado, pero desde niño he visto como me apoyas e impulsas para conseguir mis metas. Eres incondicional. No importa lo que diga el resto. Eres travieso, sí. Pero no dudo de tu lealtad y devoción.

Cada palabra dicha, fue una estaca directa a su corazón. E intento ignorarlo, incluso cuando un sirviente vino y transformo la hidromiel en serpientes, asustando al hombre en el proceso. Lo intento al decirle que estaría ahí para él. Y más cuando 'bromeó' al decirle "y ahora nos besamos", recibiendo una sonrisa (y solo eso) del ojiverde (siendo que esperaba más).

El príncipe de las travesuras era un mentiroso egoísta. Y lo probaría hoy.

* * *

 Pudo aplacar su ansiedad observando a su hermano, de rodillas ante el Padre de Todo, quién recitaba el juramento que su padre, y su padre antes que él, recitaron ante el futuro regente. Se veía tan feliz...desvió la mirada, ya no podía sostenerlo.

 Su padre se detuvo abruptamente, todo el ambiente se lleno de confusión. El mayor de los Odinson supó que logró su cometido al oírlo decir el nombre de su as bajo la manga:

 -Gigantes de hielo.

 El sabor de la victoria era agridulce.

* * *

 Loki se aproximó a uno de los guardias degollados. Apretó los puños y su mirada se torno impotente. Se levantó y fue con su padre y hermano, el primero asegurando que el Destructor haya vuelto a su lugar y que el Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos estuviera a salvo.

 -Los jotun deben pagar por lo que han hecho-dice.

-Ya pagaron con sus vidas-su único ojo examinaba la reliquia, aparentando ignorar la furia de su hijo-El destructor hizo su deber. El Cofre está a salvo. Y todo bien.

-¿Todo bien?-inquirió incédulo-Irrumpieron en la Cámara de armas...mataron a los guardias...y el daño que podrían haber hecho-dice intentando no explotar contra su padre.

-No lo hicieron.

-Quiero saber por qué.

Esta vez el Padre de Todo se calló unos segundos-Tengo una tregua con Laufey-El mayor vio como su progenitor evitó s toda costa mirar al menor de los dos.

-¡Y la rompió!-recalcó.

-¿Qué acción tomarías?-le preguntó de la misma forma que un adulto hace a un niño, esperando una respuesta para corregirle y decirle _"No, así esta mal"_ -¿Marchar a Jotunheim? ¿Invadirlos de la misma manera?

-Sí-pero los dos ojiazules notaron como algo flaqueó en su voz y mirada: inseguridad.

-¿Seguro? ¿Hablas como guerrero o como el Rey que he escogido? ¿Eres seguidor o líder?-los ojos verdes del menor dudan-Esto fue el acto de unos pocos, destinado a fracasar.

-¡Y mira el costo!-señalo los cádaveres.

-El necesario para saber que debemos mejorar en nuestras defensas-dijo frivolamente.

-Siendo Rey de Asgard...-

-¡Pero no eres Rey!-esa exclamación silenció al heredero. Poco faltaba para que bajara la cabeza-...Aún no.

Dicho eso, se retiró despidiendo a su otro hijo con la mirada. El gesto fue correspondido y los pasos de Odín se hacían más tenues al alejarse. Guardó silencio todo ese tiempo, y cuando le quiso hablar a su hermano, éste lo pasó de lsrgo dando zancadas, aproximándose a un guardia cercano para que le diera las malas noticias a las familias de los aesir asesinados.

* * *

Loki golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Una, dos, tres veces. Estaba enojado, y era por su causa.

- _Lo haces por un bien mayor_ -le susurraba una vocecita en su cabeza. Se convenció de aquello y se aproximó a su hermano.

El heredero se había sentado con los labios fruncidos, denotando su molestia. Él le acompaño a su lado.

-No es momento para que te acerques, hermano-le advirtió. Se preocupaba de no descargar su furia con él.

Loki no era de someter a otros por desquitarse nada más; él era del tipo quei no se preocupa de que su coronación fuera interrumpida, sino que era por ver a los soldados muertos. Hombres que tal vez los acompaño en batalla y murieron bajo la mano de seres despreciables.

Odín no se equivocó al escoger al hijo que le sucedería. Thor aplaudía eso.

Suspiró-Sabes...tienes razón. Sobre Laufey, los gigantes, todo-dice-Sí pudieron entrar una vez, pueden hacerlo una segunda. Y esta vez podrían llegar al reino en sí, con un ejercito.

-¡Exacto!-dijo el menor, no como un niño al que al fin le daban la razón, sino como el príncipe preocupado por su familia y gente, y temía fallar.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, sin embargo-dice, reconociendo que no era mentira del todo. Thor mantendría al pelinegro lejos de hacer una estupidez.

Pero esos bellos esmeraldas le hicieron ver que estaba equivocado.

-NO-respuesta rotunda-No, no, ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿Qué 'ni siquiera lo piense' que?-la voz potente de Volstagg, junto con su presencia y la del resto del grupo, se unió a ellos.

Thor odiaba esa determinación que veía ahora en Loki.

-Iré a Jotunheim. 

De pronto todos los amigos del heredero protestaron, pidiéndole que no fuera, que estaba prohibido.

-Por eso iré yo solo-recalcó, provocando el silencio-No arriesgare a ninguno. Quiero enfrentarme de frente a Laufey, recordarle el tratado de paz, esperando que entré en razón.

El ojiazul por un momento pensó que el menor estaba manipulando a sus amigos para sentir culpa y que al final decidieran acompañarlo. Después se recordó que Loki no era así, y que era su nobleza la que hablaba por él. Thor era el único que usaría la manipulación entre los dos.

Pero, aunque el pelinegro no lo quisiera, logró el efecto que Thor esperaba.

-Tú nos has llevado, a mí y a Hogun a las más grandes batallas...-dijo Fandral, mientras Hogun asentía a lo dicho.

-Te acompañaremos, Loki-determinó el de rasgos asiaticos.

-Tú fuiste el que me permitió saborear los platillos que me han hecho sentir que he ido al Valhalla-se suma Volstagg-También voy.

-A pesar de que fui yo la que hizo callar a todos, cuando no creían que una mujer podría ser una fiera guerrera...tú siempre me apoyaste-dijo Brunhilde-Me sumó a tu viaje.

 

Antes de que siquiera Loki les impidiera tal cosa, Thor se acercó a su hermano y posó una mano sobre su hombro-Por las nornas, si yo no voy, ¿quién se encargará de pensar por ti?-le sonrió-Y no creo que puedas impedirnos a cualquiera de nosotros de No ir contigo.

Loki miró a sus compañeros y hermano. Eran igual de cabezas duras como su persona (aunque eso a Thor no le agradaría escucharlo) y reconocía que ellos ya tomaron su decisión.

Puede que sea el no haber resistido lo suficiente con ellos, haya sido la causa de su futuro gran problema.

* * *

Pasar a Heimdall fue más sencillo de lo que alguno creyó. 

Fueron a caballo sobre el Bifrost a encontrarse con el guardián. Thor siendo el que pensaba en como deshacerse del mismo. Fue el primero en desmontar, y se adelantó al menor.

-Yo me encargo-le guiño un ojo y se puso delante del moreno-Buen Heimdall, yo...-

-No vas lo suficientemente abrigado-le interrumpió el ojiámbar.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-No trates de engañarme-puntualizó. Thor sabía que el vigilante no era tonto.

-¿Podemos pasar?-fue directo, al ver que no funcionó la primera opción.

-Jamás un enemigo cruzó mi guardia hasta este día-dice-Quiero saber cómo.

El rubio, por un segundo, temió que le dirigiera una mirada, pero no pasó. En vez de eso, Loki se le adelantó.

-Que nadie sepa que nos hemos ido-le pidió.

El mayor no supó que no siguió a su hermano, hasta que escuchó la voz burlona de Volstagg cerca suyo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te hizo plomo la lengua de plata?-la risa de Fandral le hizo coro a la del pelirrojo.

A ambos los fulminó cuando dio con sus espaldas. Detrás suyo, Heimdall colocaba la espada que les abriría la entrada a Jotunheim. Supó que ya estaban a un paso de ese reino cuando vio que el Bifrost empezaba a moverse, mostrando el portal arcoíris.

-Quedan advertidos; Honraré el juramento que hice de proteger este mundo como guardían de sus puertas. Si su regreso amenaza la seguridad de Asgard, el puebte Bifrost permanecerá cerrado. Y seran condenados a morir de frío en Jotunheim-advirtió.

-¿No podrías dejarlo abierto para nosotros?-pregunto Volstagg, claramente pidiendo algo que no recibiría. Eso hizo a Thor sonreír.

-Dejar el puente abierto podría liberar todo el poder del Bifrost y destruir Jotunheim. Y ustedes morirán-sentenció. Instintivamente, el mayor de los príncipes decidió tomar esa información y guardarla enntre sus memorias.

-No tengo planes de que alguien muera-determinó el heredero.

-Nadie.

Fue lo último que dijo Heimdall, para ser absorvidos por la fuerza del puente. Un minuto después, y la oscuridad y frialdad los rodeaban.

Llegaron a Jotunheim.

-No se que hacemos aquí-fue Hogun el primero en hablar. Muy cierto pero demasiado tarde.

Los hermanos compartieron miradas unos segundos.

-Sigamos-dijo el pelinegro.

Los guerreros estaban demasiado concentrados en no perder calor y esperando un ataque sorpresa, que no miraban la forma en que Thor no hacia caso de ninguna de esas cosas. Porque veía a Loki, y temía, que de encontrarse con él, lo reconociera como uno de los suyos.

Todos sus años de esfuerzo no habrían valido nada.

Perdería a Loki en cuestión de segundos...así que, ahora, trataría de recordar cada detalle de su persona.

-' _No_ '-resonó una voz en su cabeza _-'El hechizo sobre él es poderoso, del mismo Odín. Laufey no verá más que al hijo de su enemigo y forzado aliado. Además_ -añadio- _No permitiras que te alejen de él ¿No?'_

Por supuesto que no. No lo alejarían del ojiverde. Nadie podría hacerlo.

_(Promesas fuera de tu control)_

* * *

Cuando vio a Loki intentando imponerse ante Laufey, defendiendo el nombre de Odín, descubrió que sus miedos estaban infundados. El rey de los jotuns no descubrió la magia que cubría al menor, e inclusive recalco la sangre asgardiana que, supuestamente, llevaba en sus venas.

Vio de reojo al grupo de gigantes que iban acercándose, provocando que todos se pusieran alertas. Excepto Loki, quién insistía en saber cómo entraron a Asgard. Thor se acercó, susurrándole:

-Loki, espera y análizalo. Son cientos, nos superan en número-advierte.

-Recuerda porque vinimos, hermano-le responde.

-No sabes lo que desatarían tus acciones-por un momento, Laufey pareció perderse en un recuerdo, pues sus ojos rojos se opacaron con la melancolía-Yo lo 'sé-volvió a dirigirse al grupo-Vayanse, mientras aún lo permito.

El rubio se apresura en responder-Aceptaremos, su misericordiosa oferta- Mientras más rápido alejara a Loki de la tierra de su verdadera raza, más rápido se deshacía la posiblidad de que éste descubriera algo. Y lo creyó terminado, al ver como el menor se iba devolviendo sobre sus pasos. El aire (que no supó que retuvo) al fin salió. Todos iban a casa.

Si uno de los jotun se hubiera callado, habría sido todo diferente.

-Mejor hazle caso a la princesita-insultó al mayor.

-Mierda-musitó el ojiazul. La ofensa era de menos para él, pero para su hermano...él no dejaría que lo insultaran.

El jotun salió volando por el golpe del Mjolnir, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, y la enfurecida de los gigantes.

-¿Alguien más?-desafió, enojado.

Así todos se les fueron en contra, y los cinco se defendieron con sus respectivas armas.

Volstagg dio un grito. El príncipe de capa roja vio la marca de la mano del gigante en el brazo peludo del pelirrojo. Recordó la página 145 de " _Critaturas de los Nueve Mundos",_ el capítulo de " _Poderes innatos"_ : Los Jotuns tenían un nivel de frío tan bajo que llegaba a quemar a quienes no estaban acostumbrados.

-¡No dejen que los toquen!-Thor blanqueó los ojos por un dato tan obvio para alguien que leyó ese libro como seis veces.

Siguió atacando con sus dagas, y se ocultó tras un trozo de hielo enorme. Forjó una ilusión de sí mismo, que continuó combatiendo hasta que se vio indefenso contra uno de los nativos. Se vio acorralado, pero al lanzarse sobre él, el gigante lo atravesó y cayó al vació. El rubio sonrió y deshizo el hechizo.

Su sonrisa duró menos de lo que supuso, al ver como Loki lanzaba el Mjolnir (otra vez) pero uno de los esbirros se le fue encima, tomándolo del brazo. Su armadura se fue quemando hasta llegar a la piel. Pero en lugar de ver una quemadura, el brazo del príncipe se tornaba azul, con marcas sobre él. Los ojos verdes se vieron desconcertados e intercambió miradas con su atacante; éste parecía decir con los ojos rojos _"Ahora sabes lo que eres"_. Loki no se movió ni un ápice.

Fue la daga de Thor la que llegó al cuello de su agresor, acabando con su vida y el agarre sobre el heredero. Mjolnir volvió a su mano, pero sus ojos se perdían en su brazo.

Para el horror del mayor, descubrió que no era el único en observar el _espectáculo_ : Laufey tenía sus ojos sobre el pelinegro. Parecía que comprendía todo.

Ya no podían seguir ni un minuto más en Jotunheim. Su plan de proteger a Loki se fue al Hel cuando decidieron ir al reino helado. Y si no se lo llevaba ahora, se lo arrebatarían.

Aprovechó que hirieron de gravemente a Fandral. De esa manera gritó la retirada. Brunhilde y Hogun lideraban la carrera, y Volstagg llevaba en el hombro al herido espadachín. Thor los siguió...hasta que vio que su hermano retomó la lucha, despertando de su ensoñación y peleando con más ímpetu.

-¡Loki, debemos irnos!-insistió, al igual que la amiga del heredero.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Les daré tiempo y los alcanzaré después!-dice.

Ni Brunhilde ni Thor quieren correr, pero Fandral preocupaba a cuatro de los cinco miembros de la improvisada visita. Además, la criatura que los perseguía no les daría tregua a ninguno. Corrieron con la amargura, pero esperando que Loki si cumpliera la parte de alcanzarlos.

Escucharon el hielo quebrarse detrás suyo, muriendo varios guerreros jotuns en el proceso, llevándolos a un acantilado.

El volver a escuchar a Loki, quién voló con su martillo, atravesó a la criatura que pudo devorarlos (debía recordarle que tendría que darse un baño para después), aterrizando frente a ellos, casi tranquilizo al hechicero. CASI. De no ser porque Heimdall no abría el puente, y se vieron rodeados de Laufey y sus gigantes.

¿Podía ser peor?

Podría serlo, si tomaba la llegada de Odín sobre Sleipnir como señal de que nada iba a mejorar. Le dirigió a Loki una mirada de reproche y decepción, dirigiendo el caballo de ocho patas hacia el rey de Jotunheim.

-Padre de Todo, te ves exhausto-comentó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Thor sospechaba que ese comentario no era uno que el rey de ojos rojos hacía al azar.

-Laufey, concluye esto ahora-dictamina el hijo de Bor.

-Tu muchacho lo inicio-se defendió el otro.

-Tienes razón. Son las acciones de un muchacho. Tratalas como tales-buscaba disuadirlo-Tú y yo terminemos esto, aquí y ahora. Evitemos que corra más sangre-razonó.

-Ya pasamos la diplomacía _, Padre de Todo_ -juega con el nombre-Tendrá lo que vino a buscar: _guerra_ y _muerte_.

Odín lucía cansado, sin muchas ganas de seguir discutiendo (aunque pudo) contra el señor y amo de Jotunheim. Como si en ese momento no tuviera la fuerza para hacer algo-Tú lo pediste.

Laufey levanta el brazo, mostrando una daga de hielo que iba a apuñalar al dios. Antes de que cualquiera de los asgardianos presentes saliera a proteger a Borson, el poder de Gugnir cegó y apartó a los enemigos. Al mismo tiempo, se llevaba al grupo de jóvenes.

Sin la presencia los asgardianos, Laufey se levantó y miró hacia donde estaban hace unos segundos. Se pasó su mano por la herida que le dejó el martillo, mirando el lugar en que su portador estaba situado antes de irse. La imagen del brazo azul y las marcas...

Sabía que tenía razón todo este tiempo: Odín era un _mentiroso_ y un _ladrón_.

* * *

Al llegar a Asgard, lo primero que cayó sobre Loki, fue el regaño de su padre.

-¡¿Viste lo que hiciste?!-inquirió.

-Creí que estaba protegiendo mi hogar-se defiende.

-¡No puedes ni proteger a tus amigos! ¡¿Cómo quieres proteger a un reino?!-siguió el hombre canoso. El dios del trueno miró como se Hogun y Volstagg se llevaban a Fandral, con Brunhilde acompañándolos. Él también quería seguirlos, Fandral era uno de sus mejores amigos, y fue herido por su causa.

-Necesitaba saber cómo entraron-dice. Thor desvía la mirada, pero los otros no se dan cuenta de ello-Se lo debía a quienes murieron protegiendo las reliquias; a ellos y su familias.

-Aunque tu deseo haya sido noble, tus acciones no las pensaste-recriminó-¡Arrastraste a tus amigos, a tu hermano, y pusiste en peligro tu vida!

-Mientras hablamos, los jotuns pueden estar planeando otro ataque-dice- ¡Las vidas de miles de asgardianos peligran mientras estas sentado en el trono!

-¡ Eres un tonto! ¡Ingenuo! ¡Arrogante al creer que tienes todo el poder para decidir sobre los justo e injusto!-espeta, con la discusión al hilo de llegar a resultados más serios.

-¡Y tú eres un anciano ciego acabado!-responde Loki de la misma manera, con el enojo siendo la emoción que lo controlaba.

Instantes después se arrepintió, al ver el único ojo de Odín, expresando dolor. Bajo la mirada, y musitó-Sí...fui ciego...al creer que estaba listo-sus palabras surtieron un efecto en Thor, quién entró a esa discusión.

-Padre...-iba a implorar, pero la forma en que se dirigió a él, señalando que no diera ningún paso y no diera ninguna sola palabra, lo detuvo por completo.

- _Esto no me gusta-_ pensó el rubio. Mas al ver al Padre de Todo caminar hacia Loki.

-Loki, el hijo de Odín...-inició-Haz traicionado un mandato expreso de tu Rey; Con tu arrogancia y estupidez, haz llevado a estos mundos pacíficos y vidas inocentes al horror -había una voz en la cabeza de Thor que le susurraba que nada saldría bien. Menos al sentir a Heimdall situarse detrás de él-... ¡y la desolación de la guerra!-Odín colocó el Gugnir en el lugar de la espada, provocando que el Bifrost volviera a funcionar.

El Rey se situó frente al pelinegro, quitando los símbolos de honor que adornaban la armadura, para desconcierto del menor-¡No eres digno de estos mundos! ¡No eres digno de tu título!- le quitó la capa verdosa- ¡No eres **_digno_**...-el más viejo acercó su rostro al del jovel, que no sabía como reaccionar. Thor estaba a un paso de ir a detener a Odín, pero Heimdall finalmente le impidió eso al atrapar sus brazos con un movimiento, forcejeando para liberase-...de los amados seres que acabas de traicionar.

Odín le dio la espalda al ojiverde, alejándose, solo para voltear y estirar la mano- ¡Y ahora te despojó de tu poder!-el Mjolnir voló de la mano de Loki a la de su padre-¡Y en nombre de mi padre!-

-No-dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio, al ver como la armadura dorada de Loki se iba deshaciendo.

-...¡ y del padre de mi padre!...-continuó el dios más viejo.

-Por favor, no-insistió un poco más alto.

Por eso, los ojos verdes conectaron con los azules, ambos asustados.

El miedo fue lo último que Thor vería en los ojos que adoraba.

-...¡Yo Odín, Padre de Todo, te destierro!-un rayo golpeó a Loki, empujándolo a la fuerza del Bifrost, arrastrándolo con él.

Heimdall finalmente libera a Thor, quién corre al lugar donde su hermano estaba hace poco, ignorando como Odín hace que el Mjolnir deje de pertenecerle al antiguo heredero.

" _Quién obtenga este martillo, si es digno de él, poseerá el poder de Loki"_ -el símbolo del dios exiliado desaparece de los lados del arma. Después lo lanza a través del Bifrost aún abierto.

Thor pudo haber entrado, de no ser por el shock...y la culpa.

-" _Lo aleje...¡lo aleje de mí!_ -pensaba-" _Nornas...¿qué he hecho?_ "

* * *

  **Midgard, 2011**

Debían seguir esa tormenta, era fundamental para la investigación.

 Sí, eran unos locos conduciendo; y sí, parecían los tipos de los tipos de la película _"Tornado",_ pero así tenían que hacerlo para que todo siguiera dando frutos.

Claro que si no se hubieran peleado por intentar entrar o no al fenómeno natural, no habrían atropellado a ese extraño tipo que apareció de la nada. Frenando y mirándose, pálidos del miedo.

Todos salieron al mismo tiempo con linternas. Una de ellos, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y gorro rojo se dirigió a otra de cabello más claro.

-¡Si hay problemas legales es tu culpa!-incrimina.

La señalada se hinca al lado del hombre-Hazme un favor y no te mueras-pidió.

De pronto, el sujeto reaccionó dando un respingo. Su rostro por fin dio con la luz de las linternas, mostrando el rostro pálido y los ojos verdes, confundidos...y todo lo demás era guapo, cabe mencionar.

-Oigan, ¿necesita respiración cardiopulmonar? Yo sé darla-señala la chica que estaba de pie, luego de ver como era físicamente el atropellado.

Este se deja caer en el suelo, provocando que la mujer cerca de él girará a un hombre más viejo-¿De dónde vendrá este hombre?

 Pero el afectado se levanto (milagrosamente para alguien que fue golpeado por un auto), musitando algo de "Volver a Asgard", "martillo" y "Heimdall"; todo debilmente mientras se tambaleaba.

 -Obvio esta ebrio-volvió a señalar la de cabello más oscuro. Sin embargo los otros miraban las marcas impresas en la tierra, fascinados. _Ne_ _rds_.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a hospital-dijo el mayor.

-Está bien-quiso quitar importancia, hasta que escuchó como el desconocido pedía que abrieran el Bifrost-...Hospital. Ve tú. Yo no.

El extraño finalmente miró al trio-¿Qué mundo es este? ¿Alfheilm? ¿Nornheim?

-¿Nuevo México?-respondió la más apartada de todos, cargando el táser por si las moscas. El otro ignoraba la lu roja que era apuntada hacia él.

-¿ _Nuevo México_? ¿Qué les hicieron a los nombr..-dio un paso hacia la chica, provocando que su mano de inmediato fuera a disparar el taser que lo electrocutó, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros la miraron con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estaba asustándome!-se justificó.

Un minuto después, estaban cargando al hombre en la camioneta. El mayor regañando a la chica del taser, y pidiéndole a la otra que viniera.

-¡Jane, vámonos!-la mencionado se acercó y cerró la puerta trasera, echándole una última mirada al extraño.

En medio de su viaje en el auto, ninguno de sus ocupantes vio como algo caía del cielo, impactando a kilometros lejos de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización: 17 de julio, 2019 (Ao3)
> 
> Los que han esperado capítulo, ¡gracias por ello! :)
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Como ya vieron, se situa en la primera del "Thor" (¿o aquí sería "Loki?).
> 
> ¡Se encontró con Jane, Darcy y Selvig! ¿Habrá romance? Lamento desilusionarlos, pero no. No tiene que ver con ships, sino porque, lo que no me gustó de la primera película fue que Thor y Jane se juraban amor eterno a los tres días de conocerse. Demasiado rápido, demasiado "Rome y Julieta"(?) Aquí trataré de remediarlo (desde mi perspectiva, no se ústedes XD).
> 
> Las frases de ahí arriba aplican a los dos hermanos, por separado. La primera aplica a Loki y la segunda a Thor (por sí tenían dudas).
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo nwn Nos leemos pronto.
> 
> Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...

**Author's Note:**

> ~oOo~
> 
> Semi-AU de roles invertidos:
> 
> Thor es el Dios del Engaño, mientras Loki es el dios del Trueno.
> 
> Basado en un pequeño sketch/post de Laizy-boy (tumblr) donde Thor aparece como el Embaucador.
> 
> Pero eso no significa que uno de ellos no sea Odinson (ya verán más adelante).
> 
> ¿También considero invertir papeles para el resto de los Vengadores y personajes del MCU? Probablemente, con ello acepto sugerencias c:
> 
> ¿Se situará en las peliculas? También me cuestionó eso.
> 
> No lo puse al principio, pero ni Thor ni Loki ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, sino al MCU y a las respectivas mitologías.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado la lectura.
> 
> Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...


End file.
